<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eda where are you getting all these children??? by Thing_Of_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059873">Eda where are you getting all these children???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash'>Thing_Of_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Other, dumb teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith has finally gotten her sister to fight her in a witches duel where if she wins Eda has to come back with her.<br/>(fuck episode 18, that shit hurted, it never happened, in this Lilith also never cursed her sister, also really short sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eda where are you getting all these children???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'This is it!' Lilith thought with glee, she would take her sister in and the Emperor could cure her of her horrid curse, and Edalyn would join the Emperor's Coven like they always talked about.</p><p>Edalyn had casted a force field around where they where fighting as in to "protect the house" in her sisters words, personally, she thought that if she was correct in the assumption that the insufferable owl thing was the house then it shouldn't be protected.</p><p>Lilith studied her sister as she got into a stance and copied the move, just as she was about to cast the first spell there was a crash from behind her sister. She watched in surprise as Edalyn gained an exasperated look and waved away the force field.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Lilith asked as she watched her sister walk into the house without answering. She stood there for a minute or two before she heard screaming.</p><p>"LUZ HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP TOUCHING THINGS YOU DONT KNOW ABOUT?" Was that why her sister wanted the house protected? She had the,,, human there. Possibly, her sister was oddly attached to it. Maybe the little demon Edalyn was also attached to was in there as well. That was what she thought before she heard more screaming.</p><p>"GUS, TWINS, STOP WITH THE ILLUSIONS, YOU'VE SCARED KING, LOOK AT HIM HE'S HIDING UNDER THE TABLE, AND FOR THE LOVE OF- MINI BLIGHT, STOP EXERTING YOURSELF, YOUR LEG ISN'T HEALED YOU NEED REST!" It was silent for a few moments before she heard 5 voices apologize.</p><p>She stared in confusion at the door as her sister stepped out. She was about to close the door before she turned and yelled in,</p><p>"AND WILLOW, YOUR AN ANGEL AND WE'RE ALL GLAD YOU'RE HERE BUT PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THE OTHERS!" Her sister closed the door and began to set up the force field, not before the childs "Yes Ms.Eda!" was heard. </p><p>Lilith stared at her sister with befuddlement in her eyes before going "What the fuck?" Her sister only stared at her before tilting her head and asking,</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>